This Is Where I Belong
by The Dum Shibe
Summary: A one-shot. Nala discovers the answer to all of her questions when she wakes to find an older Simba.


**The Dum Shibe's Newest Time Waster**

* * *

This Is Where I Belong, a short one-shot was created to compete against JAZZ_LAPTOP, otherwise known on as Link's Little Brother.

She is my friend IRL, and she makes very nice first-person fics. Here's a link HUEEHEUEHUE GET IT?

u/3264614/Link-s-Little-Brother

By: The Dum Shibe

**This is Where I Belong**

** By: The Dum Shibe**

* * *

Nala lay out in the moonlight, staring at the distant rock formation known as Pride Rock. Normally, she would have been asleep, but tonight, three words had been bothering her enough to keep her awake.

_"Betrothed, Intended, Affianced"_

Zazu's words rang throughout Nala's head as she rest her head on her front paws, having a battle in her thoughts.

_Do I really have to be Simba's... mate? _

The young lioness pondered her question in her mind, forcing herself to give herself answers as her eyes begged her to sleep.

_There's no way I have to get married to him. He would never choose me in the first place! He wouldn't want a mate who remembers the time he sat on an ant hill, and couldn't sit for days! _

Nala let out a chuckle, breaking the silence of the night.. But it quickly faded back into seemingly unbreakable silence as she went back into her thoughts.

_We're too close of friends for him to choose me. And if he has a choice of mate, why would he choose me? There's so many other pretty lionesses living around here, I wouldn't even stand a chance._

Nala froze for a second, and smacked herself in the face in her mind.

_What is wrong with me? I wouldn't ever want to be married to him! Friends are friends, and that's all we'll ever be._

Nala felt very strange all of a sudden. It was as if something deep inside her was telling her that she was rejecting the truth. Nala assumed that it was just because she knew that what Zazu had said must've been true, but then it hit her again.

_My body is playing tricks on me. Nothing is wrong, I'll just go to sleep now._

Finally coming to an agreement that enough was enough, and preventing further argument in her mind, she yawned and made herself back into the cave.

She went over to her sleeping corner, let out a last yawn before setting herself down on her side. Soon enough, the pace of her breathing dropped to a slow, steady rate to signify that she was asleep.

"Nala, hey, hey Nala!" a familiar voice called out across the grasses of the savannah.

Having been rudely awakening, Nala let out a loud groan and turned away from the voice. She didn't bother to open her eyes, being far too comfortable in the position she was sleeping in.

_One of these fine days, Simba..._

"Whaddya want, Simba?

A heavy paw began to repetitively tap her, making her turn over onto her side.

"Wake up, lazy bones" Simba teased, rolling Nala onto her back.

"Aaaah alright, alright! Just stop tappin' me." she moaned, letting her eyes open slightly to take a look at her best friend.

Suddenly, her eyes shot open.

"S-Simba?" she stuttered, looking at her friend in pure shock.

"Who else comes around and wakes you up every day?" her friend teased, giving her a playful shove.

The lion in front of her was much too large to be Simba. But as she looked at him closer, she realized that he had the same fur as Simba, the same amber eyes that danced in the playful face she knew and loved, except now these features were framed by a thin red mane.

_This has to be Simba! But... he isn't this old yet!_

"Now that I've finally got you up, c'mon, follow me, I wanna show ya something!"

The older Simba motioned towards the grasses of the savannah, and began to take quiet steps through the grass.

Nala paused for a moment to try and make sense of the moment, before curiousity got to her, and she got up, following the half-grown lion across the savannah.

As she rose from the ground and caught up to the lion, she realized that she met his height, and that her stride was much longer.

_What the heck is going on here? I'm older too!_

As the two made their way through the grass, a small, familiar shadow crossed over the path.

Before Nala could even hiss, "Zazu!", Simba shushed her and motioned her to hide under the nearby underbrush.

Nala continued to stare in disbelief at the lion in front of her, the entire time they waited for the banana-beaked hornbill to fly away.

_He's Simba alright, but why are we older? Where is he taking me?_

"Nala, hey Nala, snap out of it!"

Simba waved a paw in front of her eyes, and she blushed as she realized she stared at him the whole time.

_Wait... why am I blushing? I don't like him!_

Simba only gave the lioness a smile, and he turned around to continue on their journey to... somewhere.

Nala felt a small bit of pain in her heart, and felt disappointed, but refused to show it to her friend.

_Why am i disappointed? He would never like me. _

The young lioness realized that there was more to what she had just told herself, but she refused to debate it in her thoughts.

"We're clear now, let's go!" the half-grown lion whispered, and continued to make his way through the shrubs.

The creamy lioness followed her best friend, appearing fearless like she usually did, and seemed as if she was finally beginning to accept this scenario.

_I might as well see how this turns out._

After another short while, the two arrived at a small clearing. All was silent, except for the sounds of the birds chirping. There was a small patch of flowers with almost every color, mixed together, while nearby there was a small pond. In the center, as with all clearing, the sunlight found it's way towards the ground.

"Here we are!" the lion announced, giving her a grin.

"Wow... Simba, it's.. beautiful!"

As she looked around the clearing in admiration, the half-grown lion made his way towards the flowers, and reached for one.

"Hey Nala?" he asked, his voice muffled from the flower in his mouth.

"Yeah?" she replied, turning around to see the lion holding the flower between his teeth.

"For you" the lion offered, presenting the petals to the lioness.

Nala looked at the flower in awe. It was beautiful, deep purple only cut by bright orange at it's heart.

"Simba, it's the most beautiful flower I've ever seen!"

But then, she froze up. The battle began in her head again, except the unknown side was gaining on her denial.

_I have to take it from his mouth! How could I ever do that? But... what would it be like to kiss him?_

_She could not believe what she had just thought about._

_Nala, have you gone mad? You don't like him, remember?_

Simba laid the flower to rest, and gave her a smile. As Nala picked the flower up into her mouth could easily detect that the smile was forced.

_He's disappointed about this? What is he disappointed about? He wouldn't want to kiss me... would he?_

"Simba, I love it!" she smiled at him, setting the flower aside and making a mental note to pick it up before they left.

"I love you too" he replied, before his eyes shot open as he realized what he had just said.

The two of them looked at each other with shocked expressions.

_He loves me? He likes me? Oh, great kings, I can't believe this!_

"Nala.." he began, before stopping and clearly trying to decide on something.

"Y-yeah, Simba?" she stuttered, still looking at him in disbelief.

"I really mean it. I love you." he confessed, walking over to her and pressing his muzzle against hers.

Nala was speechless, which had only happened a few times in her life. Though she was more shocked than she ever was in her entire life, as soon as she took in the male's scent, she was calmed.

Inside her thoughts, the victor of the battle presented itself. She gave a huge grin as she finally realized the answers to all of her questions.

_This is where I belong. _

The male pulled away, "I'm sorry, Nal-" he managed to get out, before she placed her paw on his muzzle and whispered to him, "Don't be sorry. You've given me the answer to something I've been pondering for a long time. I love yo-

"Nala! Wake up, Nala!" a young voice called.

"Hmmm?" she opened her eyes, looking around the cave, only to see the young, cub Simba she knew.

"What is it, Simba?" she inquired, sighing to herself.

_It was only a dream..._

"Your mom wanted me to check if you were awake or not." he replied, grinning at her.

"Couldn't you have looked at me insteada waking me up?" she asked, shaking her head and smiling at his lack of judgment for his actions.

"Well, yeah... but anyway, I got my answer." he looked as if for once he realized he had said something idiotic.

Her best friend plopped down next to her, and let out a yawn.

"Simba, you're tired? What has the world come to?" she teased, subconsciously inching a small bit closer to him.

"Well, I couldn't really fall asleep last night." he replied, laying down on his side.

"I couldn't fall asleep either" she agreed, thinking back to the previous night.

"Hey Nala, did you get in trouble for the hyenas?" he asked, his amber eyes glimmering with concern.

Nala's thoughts returned to the previous day. The two best friends had almost gotten killed at the Elephant Graveyard when the hyenas attacked. The two serious ones, bared their teeth at her, their expression clearly expressing desire for a snack, while the other just kept laughing. Just when almost all hope for the two was lost, King Mufasa had rescued them at the last moment.

As she returned back to the question, she just gave a simple response,

"Nah, not really."

"That's good. I don't wanna get ya in trouble." the golden cub responded.

There was a short silence, before her best friend suddenly asked her, "Are you gonna go back to sleep? Because I'm gonna go take a nap."

"I guess I will, yeah" she replied, letting out a yawn. She couldn't seem to let go of the remnants of sleep, and her body urged her to go back to sleep.

"Alright."

The creamy cub watched the golden cub give one last rise and fall as he settled himself on his side. Eventually, just like she had the night before, he began to breathe slowly and steadily, signifying he was asleep.

Nala pressed her body against her best friend, who gave no response. She lay her head down, and was lulled to sleep by the rhythmic breathing of the golden cub. Just before she joined him in his rest, she whispered to her friend,

"I love you too"


End file.
